Domestics
by Jade-Mexx
Summary: A collection of short one shots. DRiver. T- cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_**Traffic Jam **  
_

"River." The Doctor whined from the passenger seat of the car that they had 'Borrowed'.

"Sweetie, there's nothing I can do." River sighed and looked at the traffic ahead of her which was currently stationery.

"But I'm bored." The Doctor muttered and then stuck his head out of the window. "This is why we should have taken the TARDIS."

"Shut up!" River snapped at him and then rested her head on the wheel. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do, I hate being in traffic Jams just as much as you do sweetie"

"Well there is something we can do to occupy ourselves." The Doctor muttered and then pulled her in for a kiss.

"Doctor." River moaned and then pushed him away. "As much as I love this side of you, the traffic has started moving."

The Doctor huffed and slumped back into his seat as River started the car again. "And just when I was starting to enjoy Traffic Jams."

* * *

Un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer- If they were mine I would have released the 50th trailer by now.

Thanks for reading x


	2. Chapter 2

The Un birthday Breakfast.

"What are you doing?" River muttered half asleep and still in the warm bed under her covers.

"Sh..Go back to sleep" The Doctor said and then ungracefully stumbled out of the room.

River muttered something about how he should be in bed and then drifted back to sleep. A few hours later River awoke to a blaring alarm and the smell of burnt food. River groaned and waited a few more minutes in the comfort of the bed before getting up to go and find the Doctor.

"Doctor?" River called out wading through the thick black smoke that was now surrounding her.

"River?" The Doctor popped his head out of the kitchen. "You are supposed to be in bed."

"Well the alarms and smell woke me" River said looking at him suspiciously, his hair was all pointed up and soot coated some of his face.

"Well back to bed with you" He demanded and then retreated back into the kitchen. River rolled her eyes but walked back to their bedroom all the same. Awhile later a more cleaner Doctor walked in to the bedroom carrying a tray and some flowers.

"Happy Birthday!" He shouted.

"Sweetie.." River started.

"No River I will have none of it" The Doctor stopped her. "Now I made breakfast. Move up"

River raised her eyebrow but moved up.

"Fish Fingers and Custard" The Doctor happily passed her a bowl and sat next to her. After eating their breakfast and watching an episode of Friends, The Doctor snuggled into Rivers side and started kissing her neck.

"Um Sweetie" River moaned "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Birthday Girl" The Doctor muttered sucking on her neck

"Sweetie" River whined but then pushed him off.

"River what's Wrong?" He asked her looking at her all puppy eyed

"It's not my birthday till next week" River said and then kissed him. "But thank you for breakfast."

* * *

Un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer- If they were mine I would have released the 50th trailer by now.

Thanks for reading x


	3. Chapter 3

**The Washing Machine **

"River!" The Doctor shouted and jumped back from the washing machine which was over bubbling.

"Doctor?" River questioned as she walked into the Laundry room "What are you-" She stopped mid sentence seeing the over bubbling washing machine. "What did you do?"

"I tried to work that." he wiped some of the bubbles of his arms. "That bloody contraption."

"The washing machine?" River questioned and then laughed. "Sweetie , you are a sight to see"

"Just fix that!" The Doctor sulked.

"Why didn't you sonic it?" She asked not moving from the door frame

"It got wet" The Doctor mumbled and then shouted. "THE BAD BAD MACHINE BROKE IT!"

River laughed and then waded through the bubbles to reach the machine and turned it off. "There all fixed. Now." She walked out of the room and into the corridor and shouted "I think _we_ need to shower."

"I will Not be" The Doctor started and then realized what she had said. "River Song you bad bad girl" and he ran after her.

Un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer- If they were mine I would have released the 50th trailer by now.

Thanks for reading x


	4. Chapter 4

**The Paint and the Wall.**

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" River huffed leaning against the top of the ladder and wiping the sweat of off her face.

"Because River" He started but was interrupted by the crashing of the ladder. "River!"

"Ugh" River winced as she stood up covered in paint.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked tightly hugging her coating himself in paint as he did so.

"M'Fine" River muttered in his ear. "But I think we should let the TARDIS paint the room"

"But River" The Doctor pulled away from the hug "I want to paint the room with room, I want to do normal things"

"Sweetie we are anything but normal." River pointed out.

"I just wanted to try." He muttered.

"I know sweetie, shall we go do _other_ normal people things" She teased.

"Like what" He asked then realized what she meant. "Oh you mean _those _normal people things"

"Yes_ those_ things my love" She smiled and then dragged him to their bedroom.

* * *

Un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer- If they were mine I would have released the 50th trailer by now.

Thanks for reading x


End file.
